


奇葩说（二）

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊/all张伟
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「奇葩说（二）」all彭磊/all张伟文案：现实向一共四章、每期奇葩说结束写一章。也有可能为了h最后加一章。😆内容现实向、走向要看后两期的内容。目前还是剪不断理还乱、因为不知道下期张伟能说出什么话来。不过宗旨还是为了最后写h😅奇葩说第6季第6期。20191116.彭磊
Relationships: all彭磊/all张伟 - Relationship





	奇葩说（二）

start.  
连着两期的奇葩说。  
彭磊已经不知道换了多少个姿势、还没录完。

上来马东就继续找话题、好在彭磊话题多、甭说录两期、录一季都没问题。

于是成功的cue了彭磊尬聊杨紫琼的梗。  
以马东的话来说就是：

“场面一度陷于不叫崩溃、叫灾难”

杨紫琼一脸无奈的陪笑彭磊不知所云的胡说八道、最后不知道怎么了还给人打了个滚儿。

简直尬到了天际、尬出了宇宙、外星人见着估计都要带着飞碟返回自己星球了。

其实吧、能尬到极致也是一种才华。  
李诞看这期的时候摸着自个儿的脑门儿、小眼睛眯得只剩下一条缝儿了、可嘴角乐得都快翘到天花板上去了。  
心里琢磨着、这人也太逗了、真应该上吐槽大会！

于是马东打着人精骨头做成的算盘、把彭磊cue给了蔡康永。  
真相只有、哦不、目的只有一个、就是不尬起来不算完。

现任临时主持人彭磊为了接近他的采访对象、大步走过去蔡康永旁边、还扶了马东肩膀一下、旁边儿李诞乐得咯咯的。  
光从这步伐就知道这位主持人不是个善茬儿。

主持了十多年康熙和好几次金马奖的蔡康永也没见过这阵势。

彭磊脑子里不知道转了多少根筋、晃着身子：

“我的情商就特别低、经常会着急、看见一些事情就特别暴躁”

蔡康永微微一笑：

“我跟你接触以来、我认为你是个情商非常高的人。  
你对你自己的情绪没有什么罪恶感、你想讲什么就讲什么、你想画漫画不理我们就画漫画不理我们。  
你情商非常高、这个才叫做情商高的人。”

彭磊转瞬一笑看向马东、说：

“好像特别和谐”

“只要依然和谐、就代表这段访谈没结束、你们俩想办法吧”

彭磊一直舔嘴唇、踌躇半天、双手抱胸、最后愣是憋出一句：

“您的电影票房好不好”

说着还探身去看蔡康永正面表情。  
自己又下意识的摸鼻子、谁也没想到彭磊居然问了这么一句、全场爆笑。

蔡康永的情商开始翻腾。

“你仗着你拍过几部得奖的电影你就问我这个问题是吗”

你怎么知道彭磊的电影获过奖的？  
彭磊的电影不是没在院线放映过就是连审核都没过。

蔡康永的语气渗出些许严苛。  
似乎这么无奈中透着欢喜的还和另一个人假急过。

“我没上过康熙、我也就上过厕所”

“康熙和厕所是两回事吧！”

不得不承认、蔡康永很喜欢张伟、给张伟寄书、不过都是些如何说话别人爱听、怎么让别人喜欢你这类的。

人都会被有趣的人吸引、蔡康永憋着把给张伟寄过的书再给彭磊也寄一遍。

异曲同工、殊途同归。

“没有没有”

彭磊说话含糊、这要张伟听见、估计又该挤兑他嘴里有两馒头了。还老爱含着馒头挤地铁。

蔡康永反问彭磊：

“你电影票房怎么样？”

彭磊戏说还不够电影院交电钱的、午夜场放了一个月才二十万。

蔡康永戏说：

“导演、我的电影收得比你多”

蔡康永像是和彭磊握手言和、彭磊弯腰、李诞小眼睛全程盯着彭磊。

“请回请回、二十万、这太让我开心了”

彭磊没心没肺的乐。  
其实他最开始就是想用自己做对比吧。

情商到底是什么？

情商是让别人愉悦的同时首先要先让自己愉悦、不care自己说得什么。  
蔡康永不愧是情商课老师、对于彭磊的评价精准且精辟。

要说网综、最离不开的是什么？

是流量艺人吗？是实质内容吗？是剪辑后期吗？  
明眼的人都知道、是冠名商。  
没资本你还做什么节目。

管你流量小生还是业界大咖、都逃不过给业主做广告的义务。  
这似乎才是网综的的实质。  
正片剪了什么都可以、唯独广告不能剪。  
以至于乐夏里再rock的摇滚老炮儿也免不了给“萌睡裤”当代言人。

“萌睡裤”是什么？  
就是卫生巾、还是超大卫生巾。

马东作为资本上的老炮儿、继续他最爱的环节。  
打广告。

彭磊出乎意料的配合得还挺好。  
还知道用亲身经历彭言了几句自己适合房产中介、彭语了几句作为网红要换房。

李诞信誓旦旦的提醒彭磊别被臧鸿飞骗了。  
李诞听着是开玩笑假意呢、实则是真情流露。  
资本也是从无产阶级过来的。

马东看得真着：

“ 臧鸿飞、大张伟啊、那个时代保持童心的人真的不多了。  
比如像大张伟、就在乐队的夏天、跟彭磊老师有过亲密的交流。”

彭磊是听到什么了？乐得法令线都出来了。

“你们俩后来有沟通吗？微信上”

“聊得都是那个、就是音乐、然后怎么写词啊、写曲子这些事儿。”

彭磊透过酒瓶子盖儿一样厚的小眼镜儿摸了摸眼角。

“我们要做一首歌嘛、然后……”

不知道彭磊想起了和张伟的内次、皱了下眉、叹了口气。

“已经改了、其实已经、这事情进行一个多月了、然后改了好几次、但是我们两个都不满意、可能就是我们两个就是不合适”

彭磊被自己的这句不合适成功逗笑了。  
你要说这人的脑回路是什么样的、还真是有人想扒开来看看。  
可能别人都是正常的、彭磊的大脑神经末端是架桥连接的。

“你们两个不满意是他看不上你的音乐还是你看不上他的音乐”

马东直来直去、对待彭磊、只需要积他。  
内句话怎么说、牙膏不挤不出来、萝卜不拔你还等着它下小萝卜啊。

“反正就是说经常会对不上、脑子不在一个频道上”

“两个脑子对不上是他脑子有问题还是你脑子有问题”

马东继续他成全别人变成牙膏的义务、全场的人都乐了。

“我觉得他就是被综艺毁了、他总是……”

彭磊舔了舔嘴唇、推了下眼镜儿。

“他总是希望这个东西大家能理解、但是我觉得无所谓、我觉得还好、我自己喜欢就行了”

又舔嘴唇、又伸舌头。

“所以你们俩是有深刻的矛盾”

彭磊惊讶、抬眼嗯了一会儿、摇头赶紧说：

“没有矛盾没有矛盾”

你在急于澄清什么呢？

蔡康永为了打圆场问马东你是不是太明显了。  
马东凑过去咬耳朵说因为下一期大张伟来。  
彭磊的表情又亮了。

彭磊只要一听到张伟、表现得就像是双重人格。  
就连下意识的小动作都不一样了。  
不熟的人看不出来、比如在场的辩手们、屏幕前的吃瓜群众们。  
熟的人能看出来彭磊放松又轻快的心情、让人不禁联想他们之间发生过什么样愉快的事情。

马东的积压恰到好处、他太了解彭磊这个人。  
就跟蔡康永说的一样、他并不care自己说什么、旁边的人什么反应、只对于自己专注的事情感兴趣。

只是、李诞的脸上淡去了光、他一脑门子都是刚才马东说的一个词语。

亲密？亲密！

wtf?!  
李诞脑子里自动开始播放两三个人就演完的电影。  
只可惜、刚播到开头字幕就强行拔电源了。

这怎么行？！他们俩？！

现在改行还来得及么？现在开始学音乐还能学会么？

李诞能把死人说活了的专业口才最终输给了业界乱伦。

这下可好、新欢旧爱倒是没上演小三正主儿的甄嬛传、人俩人手牵手共度蜜月去了！还一块儿写歌儿？！

音乐才是人俩亲生的、您才是小三儿。

李诞？李诞怎么办？

张伟作为李诞一厢情愿的旧爱、下期不定又能说出来什么需要打马赛克的话。

李诞又胡噜胡噜自个儿的瓢儿、录完了奇葩说第6季第6期。

李诞突然想起张伟内首“我的小宝贝儿啊、咱俩是一对儿啊”  
这歌儿要是给我唱得该多好。

tbc.


End file.
